1. Field
Example embodiments relate to hybrid metal oxide, a method of forming the same, and/or a solar cell including the hybrid metal oxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell may include a photoelectric conversion device that transforms solar energy into electrical energy. Solar cells have attracted attention as an infinite but pollution-free next generation energy source.
A solar cell may include p-type and n-type semiconductors. A solar cell may generate electrical energy by transferring electrons and holes to the n-type and p-type semiconductors, respectively, and then collecting electrons and holes in each electrode when an electron-hole pair (EHP) is generated by solar light energy absorbed in a photoactive layer that includes the n-type and p-type semiconductors.
In order to have high efficiency, a solar cell ideally may absorb light effectively to generate as many electron-hole pairs as possible, and then collect the generated charges with as little charge loss as possible. In order to decrease charge loss, an interlayer may be between a photoactive layer and an electrode of a solar cell.